A Year Later
by spidermanlover
Summary: This is Castiel and Sam's Relatonship a year after Dean goes to hell. Dean is still in hell I know Castiel wan't on Supernatural until Season 3, but what if he was? And what would happen to Sam and Cas?


A/N: So this is my first Supernatural story. So please be nice. Anyways so this story just popped in my head while watching Supernatural (commercial break) *Supernatural is on in CW Channel 7 at 8 so go and watch this Fridays episode.. which is what we have all been waiting for...(drum roll here) the FINALE OF SEASON 7!* about Sam and Cas's relationship. And I started thinking and I just imagined what Sam went through when Dean went to hell. And I know Castiel wans't introduced into Supernatural until the episode Lazarus Rising, but what if he had? And how would Castiel and Sam deal with Dean gone? So that is what i wrote about. And i hope you like it.

It had been a year already. A year that he had lost his big brother, leaving a big hole, not only in his heart but in his life. Sam had never really realized how much Dean meant to him. He love'd him so much, that he never imagined life with out him. Dean didn't know that college at Stanford was hell. He was stuck with some stupid room-mate who was very much like Dean. He loved AC/DC. He loved junk food. He even watched porn, just like Dean. There wasn't a day where Sam didn't think of Dean. Even his father. Sometimes he just wanted to go back to them. But then he met Jessica. His life changed from there. He had more friends and it made college fun. He went to parties with his friends. But they never were like Dean. Well yes they were like Dean, but they weren't Dean. There wasn't a day when he wanted so much to call him and tell him about how he met Jess. Or how he had been thinking of asking her hand in marriage. Or even when he bought the ring. But then he showed up in his dorm. And then Jess died. It was alot of adventures for them after that. Looking for their father who had decided that it was better to stay away from each other. Fighting demons, burning bones and sending them to wherever it was they belonged. Defending each other from angels and demons all the same. Crashing. Being in coma's. The Great John Winchester dying after trying to save Dean.

But in the end, Dean was dead. And no matter how much he tried he couldn't find a way to bring him back. He had gone to cross-road demons, but what demon in their right mind would give up a Winchester? He tried spells and other stuff, but he couldn't bring his dead brother Dean's death Castiel disappeared, never to be seen again. He called for him so many times. But he never showed. He thought that maybe it was because he always liked Dean. But why wouldn't he just help him get his brother back? Surely an angel could bring him back from hell. Maybe he couldn't. But God wouldn't listen either. So many times he cried to him. He begged him to return to him what was taken from him. But he never got an answer. The Winchester's saved many life's. They dealt with his mistakes, and he wouldn't bring him back, his drunken mind thought. Yes. He was totally drunk. But why couldn't he? His brother had died after all. So he went to a bar and tried to drown himself in sorrow. But it was usual already. Every time he came to a dead end on something he would just take a beer or two... or more. And today, the day Dean Winchester had left his life, wasn't going to be an exception.

So that night as he walked to the bar, and heard the bartender telling him to leave. That he din't want anymore fights. He just ignored him and sat right on the stool, leaving a 100 dollar bill, leaving the bartender with no choice but to give him the usual drink. So Sam drank and drank and drank. Until he couldn't even stand. He might've passed out or something because the owner was telling him he had to leave that it was closing time. He stood up on his long and wobbly legs and stumbled out of the bar. On the way to his car, Dean's precious Impala, he fell. And he couldn't find it in him to stand. And then some stranger appeared. He led him to his car and strapped him on the passengers seat. He wanted to tell him to leave him be. But as he was strapped to the car he knew he couldn't put up a fight. He wanted to tell the man that he had his keys in the pocket, but the man didn't listen and the car roared to life. And it drove past the bar, hopefully taking him something kept on bugging him. And then he realised it. The man didn't use a key. And he didn't hi-jack it. But he couldn't make his mouth ask the question. Who was he? And as the car stopped, he found himself back in the crappy hotel. He was in his room, with the stranger taking off his shoes and pulling the covers up to his chin. Just like Dean did when he was a kid. How had he opened the door? He checked his pocket and there was the key. How did he come in?

The man stood in front of him saying some words he couldn't understand. And then his eyelids closed. He woke up in his bed. And then he stood up remembering last night's events. But it was a blurr to him. He remembered seeing a stranger. He didn't know who he was, but he checked all his stuff. Making sure nothing was missing. And then he found a note in blocked, and neat letters. It read:

Dear Sam,

I miss him too. And yes, I care for you too. You and Dean are my best friends. And I wish I could bring him back, but I can't. I'm sorry for leaving you like that. But my human body kept on leaking salty water through it's eyes. And I couldn't stand being near you, you are so much like him. I think my host has grown allergic to you. Even thinking about you two will make him leak. I'm so sorry, and I hope you can fogive me.

-Cas

A/N: Well that's it. Ha. I wrote this in one day so, PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think :D


End file.
